Laila McQueen
'Laila McQueen '''es el nombre artístico de Tyler Devlin, un presentador drag de la ciudad de Gloucester, Massachusetts. Es una de las 12 participantes que compitieron en la Temporada 8 de ''RuPaul's Drag Race. RuPaul's Drag Race En el episodio 1 (Keeping it 100), Laila no tuvo un buen desempeño durante el primer mini-desafío, en el que tuvieron una sesión de fotos con las ganadoras del programa. Su foto fue calificada como la peor del grupo. Durante el desafío principal, a cada reina se le fue asignada una temática de desafíos de temporadas pasadas, a Laila se le asignó el de "RuPocalypse Now!" de la Temporada 4. Michelle Visage calificó su atuendo como "básico" (a pesar de que fue bien criticado por los fanáticos) y con su mal desempeño en la sesión de fotos, esto la llevó a quedar como sentenciada. Realizó una batalla lip-sync en contra de Naysha Lopez de la canción "Applause" de Lady Gaga y su sensual actuación la llevó a ganar la batalla y quedarse una semana más en la competencia. En el episodio 2 (Bitch Perfect), Laila formó parte del equipo "Lady Bitches". Nuevamente los jueces criticaron su actuación como demasiado cohibida y tímida. Después de batallar un lip-sync de la icónica canción "I Will Survive" de Gloria Gaynor, tanto ella como su contrincante durante la batalla Dax ExclamationPoint, fueron enviadas a casa y por segunda vez en la historia del programa, sucedió una doble eliminación. Su mensaje de despedida fue "You're All the Biggest Pack of freaks and I am so "Happy" to call you "family". But Actually I ♥ you All & can't wait for the future with you! xoxo Laila! PS. 1 less Madonna". Origen de su Nombre Drag Su primer nombre, Laila, viene por una de sus amigas que es stripper. También significa "belleza nocturna" en árabe. Su apellido, McQueen, viene por la admiración de Laila por el diseñador Alexander McQueen. Tuvo este nombre a la edad de 17. Desempeño en la Competencia Entrada "Alright ladies, lets turn up the juice and see what shakes loose!" Trivia * Las canciones favoritas de Laila para presentarse son "Tainted Love" de Marilyn Manson y "Bohemian Rhapsody" de Queen. * Realizó su primera presentación en público a los 18 años. * Sus reinas favoritas son Raja, Detox, Jackie Beat, Katya, Fena Barbitall, "básicamente todo el cast de la Temporada 8", Aquaria, Didi Maquiaveli, Rubber Child y Divine. * Sus mayores inspiraciones son Marilyn Manson, Freddie Mercury, Candy Darling, Divine, Keith Haring, Andy Warhol y Beetlejuice. * Laila es una artista, se graduó del Instituto de Arte de New Hampshire en 2015. Hace pinturas (óleos y acuarelas), ilustraciones digitales, y más. Su trabajo artístico puede ser encontrado en su sitio web: www.tylerdevlin.com * Antes del Drag Race, Laila solía hacer a mano toda su mercancía oficial para sus fanáticos. * Laila sufre de un trastorno de ansiedad llamado misofonía, que implica que las emociones negativas, los pensamientos y las reacciones físicas pueden ser provocados por sonidos específicos. * Laila le tiene miedo a los pavos y a los tiburones. * Laila es una de las cuatro reinas que han sido parte de una doble eliminación, junto con Dax ExclamationPoint, Vivienne Pinay y Honey Mahonany. * Laila fue eliminada en la posición del 10mo/11mo lugar, pero como Naysha Lopez volvió a la competencia, se posicionó en el 11mo/12mo lugar. * Laila pudo haber personificado a Betsy Johnson, Courtney Love o a Theresa Caputo durante el Snatch Game. Laila en las Redes # Instagram de Laila. # Twitter de Laila. # Facebook de Laila. # Canal de YouTube de Laila. # Página de Laila. en:Laila McQueen Categoría:Temporada 8 Categoría:Doble Eliminación Categoría:Reinas Categoría:Reinas Temporada 8 Categoría:Sobrevivientes Primera Sentencia Categoría:Reinas Caucásicas Categoría:Reinas de Massachusetts Categoría:Undécimo Lugar Categoría:Duodécimo Lugar Categoría:Segunda Eliminada Categoría:Nacidas en 1993 Categoría:Dos Nominaciones Categoría:Último Lugar Categoría:Cáncer Categoría:Reinas Tatuadas Categoría:Eliminadas en el Rusical Categoría:Favorita de los Fans Categoría:Reinas Musculosas Categoría:Reinas Escalofriantes Categoría:Reinas de Looks